1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicular vision systems. In particular, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for providing target detection to facilitate collision avoidance and/or mitigation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Collision avoidance systems utilize a sensor for detecting objects in front of an automobile or other form of vehicle. The sensor may be a radar, an infrared sensor or an optical vision system. The sensor generates a rudimentary image of the scene in front of the vehicle and, by processing that imagery, obstacles can be detected within the imagery.
These collision avoidance systems identify that an obstacle exists in front of a vehicle, but do not classify the obstacle nor provide any information regarding the movement of the obstacle. As such, the driver of the vehicle may be warned of an obstacle or the automobile may take evasive action regarding an obstacle, yet that obstacle may present no danger to the vehicle.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a method and apparatus that provides a vehicular vision system that classifies obstacles to facilitate obstacle avoidance.